onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Magellan
| jname = マゼラン | rname = Mazeran | ename = Magellan | first = Chapter 528; Episode 425 | affiliation = Impel Down | occupation = Vice Warden; Chief Warden (former) | birth = October 9th | jva = Mitsuaki Hoshino | dfbackcolor = 571B7e | dftextcolor = FFCCFF | dfname = Doku Doku no Mi | dfename = Venom-Venom Fruit | dfmeaning = Poison | dftype = Paramecia }} Magellan is the vice warden of Impel Down. He was formerly the chief warden, but after his failure to stop the jail's one and only mass-breakout, he was replaced by Hannyabal and demoted to vice warden. He was the main antagonist during the Impel Down Arc. Appearance Magellan is a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. He has a face that resembles a mandrill, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His fingers closely resemble those of the Blue Gorillas. He wears bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head, the latter of which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath those horns, he has short black twintail-styled hair. Overall, Magellan resembles a devil. While most guards wear a white-colored uniform, Magellan wears a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit features more buttons than those of his subordinates. Draped over his right shoulder is a piece of rope. He wears what appears to be the standard cap of Impel Down workers. Twenty years ago, while Magellan was still the vice-chief, he had the same attire as he did today, with the exception of the uniform being tan instead of black, and a green shirt. After the timeskip, Magellan still wears the same attire as two years ago. He has gained scars on the left side of his face which cover his cheek and eye. Also, his left wing and his left horn are broken and have been repaired with sheet metal. All these scars and new designs on his appearance are very likely from the near death experience he gained from the level 6 inmates escaping. When he was a young child, he was chubby and his horns were much smaller. He had hairy arms and his fingernails were painted black. He had a light colored long sleeve shirt with a three headed dragon on it along with light colored shorts and black shoes. He is depicted as watering some flowers. However, they die due to the poison oozing off his arm, showing that he already had his devil fruit power as a child. Gallery Personality Magellan's biggest quirk is his severe diarrhea brought upon by his frequent consumption of poisoned food. His Devil Fruit power gives him immunity from actually being poisoned, but it does not spare him from diarrhea. As a result, he spends approximately ten hours each day in the bathroom relieving himself and eight hours sleeping; even after suffering such conditions multiple times, he still insists on eating poisoned food. It has been hinted that he is actually agoraphobic and enjoys dark, enclosed spaces. Though he only performs roughly four hours of duty per day as Warden of Impel Down, he still takes his role quite seriously and does not tolerate the prisoners' bad behavior. As he has permission to execute any one of them he sees fit, he shows no hesitation to drench them in his Hydra's lethal poison, when insulted by prisoners; as what happened on Level 6. Magellan also takes great pride in keeping Impel Down's reputation of being impenetrable and inescapable, and felt personally insulted when Monkey D. Luffy became the first to besmirch that record since Shiki 20 years ago. Despite his demotion he is still considered the most reliable man of Impel Down. Even when he is in a near death state Magellan wanted to take responsibility for the Level 6 convicts. Magellan's pride with Impel Down led him to reject the help of the Marines and any other outsiders, and instead took a risk and released Shiliew to assist, which turned out to be a critical mistake that nearly cost Magellan his life. Magellan seems to find it amusing whenever someone he does not particularly like gets poisoned or suffocated by his powers, evident when he was seen chuckling at Hannyabal after he sighed a poisonous mist at the latter's direction. While he also does not tolerate Hannyabal's poisonous (the actual term used is punned with the word distant) comments he himself is prone to use them against himself. Despite the silly aspects of himself, he is an extremely serious combatant, speaking little and never toying with his opponent. His ruthlessness applies not only to the prisoners, but also to his own men, as seen berating a guard who was accidentally poisoned by his Hydra. He will also not tolerate any of his own men who abuse their power, as he dismissed Shiliew for killing prisoners for fun and had him jailed in Level 6; this intolerance renders Magellan unable to forgive, as even though he accepted Shiliew's assistance, he only postponed the death sentence, rather than retract it. Relationships Impel Down Personnel .]] He shows his ruthlessness by using his poisonous breath to put his subordinates into place, and drench them in the corrosive Hydra when they are in his way of battle, without as much as an apology. Magellan seems to care very little to none for the well beings of his subordinates, especially when it comes to serving his duties as the warden of the place. He and Hannyabal are often at conflict with each other over Hannyabal's ambitiousness. Hannyabal cares little for his superior Magellan, whom he simply wishes to see fail or be rid of so he can become the chief warden in his place. Even when not suffering from Freudian Slips, around his superior Hannyabal will also openly state his desire to see his superior fail or die. Often Hannyabal will scold Magellan's behavior as he displays poor qualities as a warden overall, such as falling head over heels for Boa Hancock and her charms. His actions will often invoke Magellan to send poisonous gas in Hannyabal's direction. Out of all his subordinates, Hannyabal is the one most likely to be the target of Magellan's poison. However, despite these conflicts, Magellan recognizes Hannyabal as the only man who would actually be worthy of taking over his place as Chief Warden. After the timeskip, with Hannyabal now warden and Magellan demoted to vice warden, he seems to be displeased that Hannyabal has taken his job due to the break out and how Hannyabal is enjoying it. Shiliew, who murdered many prisoners for fun, had earned Magellan's fury. Seeing that Impel Down is in its greatest hour of need, Magellan was willing to suspend Shiliew's death sentence and reluctantly enlisted his assistance. However, this proved to be a mistake, as Shiliew betrayed the prison, murdered his fellow guards and defected to the Blackbeard Pirates. World Government Magellan is quite loyal to the World Government. He takes his duties quite seriously and he is proud of the prison’s reputation. Also after the War, despite his critical condition, Magellan left his medical care to take responsibility for the mass breakouts, or to commit suicide for his failure. Enemies Criminals He has permission to kill any criminal within the walls of Impel Down. He cares little for them and will willingly use extreme measures against them. His tolerance for prisoners runs extremely low. When pushed to react, he covers them in poison and leaves them with no cure. In turn, while most prisoners badmouth Magellan in his presence, they also fear him for his ruthlessness, and in particular, his Hydra technique. When the mass breakout occurred, Magellan let his poison flood the place, not giving the escaping prisoners any mercy. Regardless, Magellan does not abuse his privilege of killing prisoners, and discourages his subordinates from doing so. He jailed Shiliew and sentenced him to death for killing prisoners for fun. Golden Lion Shiki Twenty years ago before the start of the series, Shiki was the first prisoner to escape from the great prison Impel Down, by cutting off his own shackled legs and later replaced them using his own personal swords as prosthetic limbs. Magellan (as a Vice Warden at that time) was seen reporting to his superior about his escape. Shiki's incident hurt the prison's pride along with Magellan's. Monkey D. Luffy Magellan holds a particular grudge against Monkey D. Luffy, the first man to ever break into Impel Down which is not only a tarnish to the Great Jail's perfect record since Shiki, but also a personal insult to himself as the Chief Warden. This hatred only intensified when Luffy led a large amount of prisoners on an attempted mass-breakout, causing the prison to face one of its greatest crises. Magellan swore that he would not allow Luffy to rescue Ace, nor let him step outside of the prison. Unfortunately for him, this vow was not kept, as Luffy successfully led a mass-breakout army out of the prison, leading Magellan to suffer the ultimate humiliation. To this end, Magellan attempted to take revenge on the prisoner who stayed behind to help Luffy's escape, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Bentham Bentham's actions during the final states of Impel Down Arc made Magellan furious. After a long and arduous battle up through all the floors alongside the rest of the Impel Down breakout crew, Bentham managed to reach Level 1. However, he stayed back to ensure the others' escape. After completing his mission by opening the gates and destroying the mechanism that controls it, Bentham is confronted by the real, and shocked, Magellan. He reverted back to his normal self, ready to take Magellan's judgment. In the end, Bentham fought Magellan, who asked him if he had any last words. He responded by saying that he had no regrets. Magellan was unsuccessful in killing Bentham. Marshall D. Teach Teach's invasion to the great prison caused even more chaos. It is presumed that Teach has dealt a powerful blow to the already weakened Chief Warden Magellan of Impel Down, either in liberating the Level 6 Prisoners, or in another direct conflict. Either way, Magellan was reported having suffered near-fatal injuries, but Magellan claimed that worse was done to his pride. Abilities and Powers As the warden of Impel Down, Magellan had full control of the prison. However, after the timeskip, with Hannyabal now the warden and Magellan having been demoted to vice warden, his control of the prison is second to Hannyabal. According to Mr.2 Bon Kurei Magellan is known to silence even the most ultimate of prisoners. Indeed all the prisoners are afraid of him. Even two former Shichibukai Crocodile and Jinbe were concerned of Magellan's upcoming arrival. Despite his demotion he is still considered the most reliable man of Impel Down. However, because of his constant diarrhea, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. Adding to the fact that he sleeps approximately eight hours per day (and discounting meal times and breaks), he only works for approximately four hours per day doing his job. Nonetheless, he has both the authority and the ability to execute any of the prisoners within Impel Down as he sees fit. Magellan, despite being occupied by intense diarrhea for 10 hours per day and sleeping for another 8, is still capable of easily co-ordinating the defense squads of Impel Down in case of a potential break-in or break-out, as well as being fully aware of all the mechanics of the prison's traps. Even without his Devil Fruit powers Magellan is far stronger than normal humans, as he easily blocked a wax-covered Gomu Gomu no Stamp with one arm, as well as pillars of stone hurled at him by Inazuma with both of his forearms. He pinned down Ace with just one arm. He is also incredibly resilient, as he took many of Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Second attacks straight on (an impressive feat as Luffy's Gear Second attacks are capable of breaking through the strongest defenses quite easily) and managed to stand back up to continue fighting with no lasting injuries, as well as receiving multiple shots of cannon fire without any resulting injuries. He also easily dispatched Blackbeard and his crew when the first met. However, according to Shiliew this happened because they underestimated Magellan's strength. Magellan is relatively unfazed by either the boiling temperatures of Levels 3 and 4 (the former floor's heat is enough to cook a bird alive in seconds, and the latter is several times hotter) or the sub-zero temperatures of Level 5 (where food is instantly frozen solid upon outside contact with the air) in Impel Down. Emporio Ivankov managed to wound Magellan's forehead after a short duel, nevertheless he was ultimately defeated by the Chief Warden. Only after Blackbeard's invasion and liberating of the Level 6 prisoners was Magellan finally assaulted to near death. Shiliew’s strength was also said to be equal to the Chief Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited by his diarrhea, Shiliew was considered more dangerous. Despite this, Magellan was still able to suppress Shiliew and incarcerate him in Level 6, because he constantly massacred prisoners, he was deemed to be a menace even within Impel Down, and became too dangerous to be kept anywhere else in the prison. Devil Fruit Hydra.]] Magellan has eaten the Doku Doku no Mi, a very powerful Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate poison. Magellan can produce these poisons in different strength and forms, such as breathing simple and minor toxic gas to put subordinates in place, blowing tear gas-bubbles to stun the opponents, or create an extremely fatal liquid poison. His most infamous technique, one that is well-known to most prisoners within the walls of Impel Down, is a three-headed dragon called the Hydra; the attack is composed of corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve-paralysis and melts the victims at the same time. His Hydra also had the power to easily defeat the Blackbeard Pirates with little to no effort, although Shiliew stated that the crew had severely underestimated Magellan. Magellan usually creates a thick layer of liquid poison around him as armor, and including his high endurance, he has an advantage against close-quarter combatants who rely on physical contact. Because of the fruit's powers, Magellan is immune to all types of poison. Poison gives food flavor for him, but while he is immune to the poison, the food instead afflicts him with diarrhea. This is a big problem for him since he loves to eat poisoned food. The effects of the Doru Doru no Mi seem to neutralize Magellan's poison, as seen when Mr. 3 blocked an attack with his Candle Wall. Another example is when Mr. 3 fashioned wax armor for Luffy, allowing Luffy to attack Magellan without poisoning himself. This proved to be short-lived, however; as a more powerful version of Magellan's poison, "Kinjite", which forms the "Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment", was used and dissolved the wax armor Luffy was wearing. Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment appears as a gigantic, skeletal-looking demonic beast, and Magellan has stated that the poison used is powerful enough to "destroy Impel Down itself". Not only is the poison more lethal and caustic than Hydra, but it also spreads out from any surface it touches, literally "infecting" everything, including stone. It is unknown whether there is any antidote for this poison, but seeing that it instantly kills the afflicted once the infection completely covers the victim, no such antidote may exist. Weapons The ends of Magellan's horns are detachable, and can be worn like boxing gloves over four fingers (his thumbs stick out). The sharp points allow for the weapons to slash and pierce. Magellan can also transmit his poison abilities through the horns and dissolve anything they touch. History Past Early Life Sometime during his childhood, Magellan ate the Doku Doku no Mi. Shiki's Breakout escape.]] Twenty-two years ago, when Shiki escaped from his cell and from the great prison, Magellan (who was still Vice-Warden at the time) went to his cell and was shocked to find that Shiki had severed his own shackled legs to make the breakout possible. Shiliew's Incarceration Another incident in the past, Magellan was seen confronting his colleague, Chief Jailer Shiliew of the Rain, who was murdering prisoners of Impel Down for sheer pleasure. After Shiliew displayed his apathy towards Magellan's objections, and went on a rampage, the Warden decided to strip Shiliew of his position as Chief Guard and sentence him to Level 6 of the very prison that they both guarded, until his death sentence. Impel Down Arc Hancock's Visit When Momonga asks where Magellan is, Domino replies with Magellan's schedule; Magellan spends ten hours a day on the toilet. He sleeps for about 8 hours also. Without counting meal breaks and breaks, he has about 4 hours a day to do his job. Momonga wonders about Magellan's suitability to this job. Domino says that Magellan is a reliable man when push comes to shove and has the powers of the Doku Doku no Mi. Magellan introduces himself and comments about the toilet, saying it was a "vicious struggle". Magellan also says that it is too bright, saying he wants to be in a closed off space, while wanting to close his heart off to the world. Hannyabal introduces their visitors. Magellan apologizes for being late, as he was relieving himself. Hannyabal suggests that it might be all the poison that Magellan is eating. With this, Magellan says that he loves poison saying "poison should be fought with poison". Hannyabal tells Magellan to hurry up and slip from his seat, accidentally, when he was supposed to mean for Magellan to quickly take the visitors to see Ace. Magellan says that he has been cursed with such subordinates. He sighs and as he does, he lets out a breath of poison. Hannyabal is overcome for a short bit, while Hancock, Domino and Momonga are wearing gas masks. Outraged, Hancock jumps on Magellan's chest and looks up, saying that the air was foul with his poison. Magellan comments about Hancock's beauty, saying that "she's a real looker!". Meanwhile, Hannyabal is sitting the Chief Warden's seat, with Domino pointing that out. Momonga simply says they are in a hurry. Hannyabal and Magellan escort Boa Hancock to where Ace is. After arriving at level 6, Magellan becomes irritated with the screams of the prisoners catcalling to Boa Hancock. He uses his special attack, the Hydra, and attacks one of the prisoners, stating he has the power and authority to execute all of them on the spot. After Hancock leaves, Magellan receives news about Luffy's infiltration, and Magellan orders all forces to report to Level 4 to prepare for interception. Just as Luffy and Bon Kurei are near the kitchen, Magellan suddenly drops from out of nowhere in front of them, with his powers already activated and ready to fight. Magellan vs. Luffy Seeing this the guards quickly try to get out of the way begging Magellan to wait before he fights so as not to get swept up in his poison. Luffy notices this but moans at not being able to get any food as he faces down the warden. Bon yells at Luffy not to fight him, telling him of his poison powers and that they should forget the food and escape. But Magellan counters telling them that he has the guards and staff blocking the exits, effectively trapping the group on the level, just as Mr. 3 predicted. He also reveals he intends to make Luffy tell him how he got in Impel Down. Luffy, knowing Hancock will be in trouble if that happens, refuses to tell even if he dies. Thus the fighting begins, with Magellan using his poison hydra and sends it after the two, forcing Luffy and Bon to run away while a few lingering guards are caught in the wave. Seeing this, Bon tells Luffy that the poison attacks the nervous system and induces pain till it eventually kills the unfortunate victim, as the guards clearly show and beg for antidotes. Magellan scolds the guards not to get into his combat range, while Luffy jumps off the bridge and grabs onto a hanging spike platform, swinging himself onto it, and burning himself in the process since he swung over flames. However he does manage to destroy one of the Hydras which plunges into the Pool of Blood, while the rest are out of range to attack Luffy. Magellan counters this however by blowing a poison bubble toward Luffy called Chloro Ball that explodes once it reaches the platform. Luffy manages to jump to another one to avoid the explosion, but gas suddenly produces from it. The guards quickly put on masks, commenting that it is the sneezing tear gas, causing Luffy's (and the unfortunate inmates on the level) eyes to water and sneeze uncontrollably. hits Magellan with Jet Bazooka.]] Magellan then has the Hydra stretch to Luffy's location to which he "swims" to the Straw Hat through it, dubbing the move Venom Road. The warden then takes off his horns, fits them over his hands and tries to stab at Luffy with them. The horns are also coated with poison, evident when Luffy dodges a strike and sees the rocks it hits instantly melt (similar to Crocodile's poison hook). Magellan strikes again but Luffy redirects the attack with his foot onto the platform causing it to break and sending him falling toward the flames. Though, Luffy saves himself by using his Gomu Gomu no Stamp knocking himself back onto the main bridge. Luffy finds himself fatigued as Magellan stands over him, asking him if he still wants to continue to fight. Luffy however states his determination on saving his brother and that if he cannot win by not hitting Magellan, and then it is a sacrifice he will have to make in order to do so. Luffy instantly activates Gear Second and proceeds to hit Magellan head on with a Jet Bazooka, hurting the warden but at the same time getting poison on his hands as well. Magellan is surprised he actually took a hit from Luffy but Luffy is in worse condition as the poison corrodes his hands. Regardless, he strikes at the warden with a Jet Gun, just as the warden puffs up and shoots out multiple Chloro Balls. Luffy dodges and goes for a Jet Pistol, however Magellan counters with his hydra. Nullifying the attack and dripping Luffy with more poison. Luffy tries to get some distance but Magellan breathes out a mist into air which the warden calls Poison Cloud, making Luffy's vision hazy and causing him to lose his hearing. Magellan states that not even Luffy's hands will respond to him as the cloud will eventually rob him of everything, to which Luffy starts to double over. On Level 6 Ace demands to know what is happening upstairs but the guards state it is nothing. Luffy tries to attack Magellan again but the attack does not even come close to hitting the warden as the poison continues to affect him. Magellan is astonished by his mental strength. Luffy tries again, but kicks into the flames of the bridge burning himself once more. Magellan finally decides to end the battle and completely covers Luffy with his Hydra. The result is Luffy defeated, covered from head to toe in poison as it melts away at him. Magellan cites it as a punishment for invading Impel Down explaining that in 24 hours Luffy will go to the real hell (i.e the poison will kill him in that time). Magellan orders the guards to throw Luffy into Level 5 despite the fact that he will die anyway, while Luffy weakly calls out Ace's name. Ace's Convoy Begins Back on Level 4, Magellan finds all the guards knocked out and the Level 3 door open. After waking up Hannyabal, he explains Bon Kurei plowed through and headed back up to Level 3. Magellan orders the guards to capture him and has the Demon Guards disperse, ordering the others to clean everything up as he goes to his sealed place (the bathroom). When asked what to do with the captured Buggy and Mr. 3, he leaves Hannyabal to do as he wishes to them. Hannyabal tells the guards to go help capture Bon Kurei which they comply. In a lift leading to Level Six, Domino scolds Magellan for his delay and informs him that they will hand Ace over to the transport at 9 AM sharp; failure for an important assignment will mean having a huge stain on their record. At the entrance topside, Onigumo and his Marine squad wait outside for the transfer. He reminds the Marines of their mission, revealing that five Marine ships are on hand along with five other vice admirals, and for everyone not to let their guard down for a second. As Luffy charges down the steps to Eternal Hell, Magellan is already at Ace's cell preparing to take Ace to his execution. Magellan expresses surprise that Luffy survived his poison. Magellan slams Ace, who is trying to make an escape to the elevator back to Level 6 after hearing the report as well, to the ground. At the great prison, Impel Down, Blackbeard and his crew arrive and quickly defeat a group of jailers, claiming that they are on the same side. Impel Down in Crisis After handing Ace over to the marines, Magellan travels down to Level 2 after hearing about another riot to deal with it himself by poisoning nearly all the prisoners, unleashing his powerful Poison Cloud on the whole floor to kill the remaining prisoners and blocking all the exits with poison to prevent them from escaping. He is seen using a Den Den Mushi, to tell Hannyabal to hold on at Level Four and that he will be there himself shortly, and then switching communication over to Shiliew, accepting his offer for assistance under the condition that it was a mere postponing of the death sentence that was hanging over the former Head Jailer's head. However, unknown to Magellan, after hanging up on Shiliew, the Head Jailer betrayed the prison and assisted Blackbeard. Soon Magellan comes across a tied up Sadi-chan who lost her fight against Iva. Magellan orders her to be released as he prepares to take the Blackbeard Pirates head on. Magellan identifies Blackbeard and the latter replies with "Damn right I am!". At this point, Magellan uses his Hydra move on the Blackbeard Pirates. The Blackbeard Pirates sink to the ground in pain as the poison slowly kills them, including Doc Q's horse, Stronger. The warden compliments Hannyabal on holding out as long as he did before ordering him not to die, stating that Hannyabal is the only successor that Magellan would ever accept to replace him (Making Hannyabal out to be a bit foolish, considering his constant scheming to be the warden up till now). Magellan then yells out to Luffy that he will not let the Straw Hat escape alive. .]] Buggy, Mr. 3 and their bunch soon reach Level One, continuing the riot from there while Luffy's breakout has reached Level 3. However Magellan is closing in fast taking out most of the rioters that were escaping with them and quickly reducing their numbers. Soon the bunch reach the stairway to Level 2, Iva suddenly stays behind and make sure all to make it out. Magellan arrives not a moment after prompting Iva to call out to Inazuma whose runs ahead, cutting the stairway into pieces and blocking the exit while Iva confronts the warden. Iva is seen kneeling on the ground screaming about his face, as it is seen on fire. Magellan simply looks on. However, Iva stands back up, with a normal face, tossing a mask of 'heavy make-up' away. Magellan states that Iva was boring him. Iva responds with using Newkama Kenpo. He uses a move called Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse-Fist, which Magellan prepares to retaliate. In front of the sliced stairways, Inazuma waits for Iva with his arms as scissors due to his Choki Choki no Mi devil fruit. As the rubble shifts, Inazuma's face lightens up, and then darkens as Magellan emerges out of the rubble by using Venom Road. A shocked Inazuma prepares to battle, Magellan also does but has a stream of blood running down his face, presumably from Iva. Iva, however, is lying on the ground, soaked in poison. Inazuma cuts more floor out of the ground and uses them as a defensive stance as Magellan runs forward. At the exact time, Magellan uses Hydra, forcing all the prisoners to keep running. Luffy asks about Iva and Inazuma and the duo Revolutionaries are seen both lying a pool of poison. Mr. 2 stops Luffy from attacking Magellan and urges him to keep moving forward. The Hydra prepares to strike but is stopped by Mr. 3's Candle Wall. This surprises Magellan, Luffy and Mr. 3, who says that Luffy's optimism was infectious, if his guard was to drop Mr. 3 tells the prisoners and others to stop hanging about and to run, as he is using his Doru Doru no Mi to make a Candle Wall against Magellan's Hydra. Mr. 3 of course wants nothing to do with fighting Magellan explaining he can only defend, though the prisoners that stayed are giving him encouragement. Mr. 3 then fits Luffy hands and feet with wax boxing gloves and shoes (similar to his Candle Champion Technique), much to Luffy's amazement and gratitude though Mr. 3 shouts at him to focus on Magellan. The warden comes at them with another Hydra forcing Mr. 3 to create another Candle Wall. Luffy then jumps out and hits Magellan with a Gomu Gomu no Champion Rifle (the "Champion" added due to his new appendages). The attack knocks Magellan back with no effect on Luffy, effectively allowing the Straw Hat to fight one on one without getting poisoned. The other prisoners manage to find cannons which they stick through the candle wall and fire upon Magellan, hitting him further. Magellan's Humiliation; Escape from the Great Gaol Magellan suddenly shifts to a new type of poison called Kinjite which he explains can destroy Impel Down itself. Magellan closes on the small force holding out against him. Luffy attempts to fight Magellan even more, but Magellan simply shrugs a Gomu Gomu no Stamp off. The poison crawls up Luffy's wax leg armour, at which Mr. 3 uses Doru Doru Cancel. Magellan proceeds and uses Venom Demon: Hell's Judgement, forming a gigantic skull being made out of poison. As a prisoner gets covered by poison, he asks another prisoner to take him with him, only to be refused. Mr. 3 and Luffy flee as the skull being continues to approach, unable to be stopped. Luffy and Mr. 3 begin to call out for Crocodile and Jinbe but is greeted by Mr. 2. However, Magellan's Venom Demon continues to follow them, cornering them. Suddenly something huge comes out of the ground and is revealed to be Iva with a gigantic face and using Hell Wink. Iva mumbles that he made it in time and passes out after being hit on the head. To Mr. 2's delight, under Iva's arm is Inazuma, who looks melted. Magellan is also surprised as he defeated them in earlier circumstances. Jinbe makes contact with Luffy, stating the distance between them and Impel Down. As Magellan and his Venom Demon surges forward, Luffy activates Gear Third. In the midst of that, Mr. 3 creates a gigantic wax wall with spikes on one side. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Giganto Stamp 'and pushes the wax wall into the Venom Demon, pushing it momentarily back. However the poison begins to eat through the wall. Luffy urges Iva to wake up and tells everyone to grab onto the Iva's face. Determined, Magellan states that their plan would not work and that they would not escape. However, Iva uses his hell wink and flies in to the ocean, holding everyone on him. They are then picked up by a large school of whale sharks, summoned by Jinbe. Magellan looks at the pack of rescuers with shock and fury, as he suffers the ultimate humiliation of letting the first mass-breakout to ever occur in the history of Impel Down. Quickly taking action to make sure that the prisoners would not escape alive, Magellan orders the Marine battleships stationed outside to open fire at the one housing the escapees, and that he would board one to eliminate them himself. Although the prisoners are barely able to hold off the oncoming fire, it was only a matter of time until they collided with the Gates of Justice, which they had completely forgotten about until that point. Magellan assured himself that, with the sealed gate, there was nowhere for the pirates to run; however, to his shock as well as the Marines', the Gates began to open, commanded to do so by Magellan himself. Magellan and the other gaolers are shocked to find Mr. 2 standing there, doing his traditional okama dance. Luffy contacts Mr. 2 and goes on about that the duo was supposed to break out of Impel Down together. Shaking with fury, Magellan prepares to take his rage out on Mr. 2, who states that he has no regrets. Mr. 2 survived the onslaught and the warden is stained with the disgrace of allowing 241 more to escape his grasp. The Blackbeard Pirates, who have been saved by Shiliew, manage to free four prisoners from Level 6 to increase their crew strength before leaving Impel Down, meaning that they too managed to elude, or even defeat, Magellan. Post-War Arc After the end of the war at Marineford, Sengoku is informed that Magellan is conscious in an infirmary bed, after receiving a severe beating. In spite of being in such bad shape, Magellan claims to want to take the responsibility, even going as far as to wanting to commit suicide for his failure. Two Years Later After the time skip, Hannyabal has gleefully become the warden of Impel Down, while the once feared Magellan has been demoted to vice warden. Also, Sadi-chan has recently fallen in love with him. Major Battles * Magellan vs. Shiliew (past battle, unseen, locked Shiliew up in Level 6) * Magellan vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Level 4) * Magellan vs. Prisoners rioting in Level 2 * Magellan vs. Blackbeard Pirates (Level 4) * Magellan vs. Emporio Ivankov (Level 3) * Magellan vs. Inazuma (Level 2) * Magellan vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Mr. 3 and prisoners of Impel Down (Level 1) * Magellan vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (unseen) * Magellan vs. unknown opponent(s) (defeated, almost killed) Anime and Manga Differences In episode 446, Hannyabal had a flashback concerning his past. Olive was the first prisoner he dealt with and she successfully had the new jailer lower his guard, knocked him out and stole his clothes. Unfortunately for her, almost right after she donned the uniform and remarked on Hannyabal's naïveté, she was caught by Vice-Warden Magellan, who appeared behind her. Olive was then taken into custody by two guards while she struggled pointlessly. In the manga, Shiliew wanted to help Magellan and told the jailers to contact Magellan because he wanted to help him. But in the anime, Magellan decided to ask Shiliew to help them. In the manga it does not show Bon Kurei blocking Luffy from attacking Magellan, and does not show Bon Kurei trying to confuse Magellan with the Mane Mane no mi. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Magellan was shown. In this early concept, Oda imagined Magellan as more of a guardian of hell rather than the chief warden of a prison. Trivia * His name resembles the name of a famous Portuguese maritime explorer Ferdinand Magellan who met his death in the Philippine island Cebu. He was shot by a bamboo spear and surrounded, which led to his death in the hands of Lapu-Lapu. * In the anime, the prisoners on Level 6 like to call Magellan ; the FUNimation translation for this term is "'Shit Man". Each is a reference to Magellan's penchant for eating poisoned food and thus suffering from diarrhea for ten hours every day. * Like Caesar Clown, Magellan's sinister face and goat horns makes him resemble a stereotypical image of a demon; particularly Baphomet, a pagan deity famously depicted as a winged humanoid goat. * Magellan was the third of four characters shown so far that have a stereotypically demonic appearance. It is unknown why they look that way. References External Links * Diarrhea - Wikipedia article about the condition that Magellan suffers from. * Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil. Site Navigation de:Magellan fr:Magellan it:Magellan zh:麥哲倫 es:Magellan Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists